When a yarn spun from spinnerets of a spinning machine is continuously wound on a bobbin, a revolving type winding machine is generally used, which machine comprises a turret table rotatably mounted on a unit case, two bobbin holders rotatably mounted on the turret table for inserting yarn winding bobbins thereonto, a movable frame movable in a vertical direction, a press roller rotatably mounted on the movable frame, and a traverse device disposed upstream the press roller seen along a yarn passage.
For example, in such a conventional yarn winding machine, as illustrated in FIG. 12, two winding machines are adjacently disposed, and yarns separated from the upstream feed rollers are fed to the two winding machines.
As another prior art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 1-267270 discloses a winding machine wherein a plurality of turret tables are vertically arranged on one machine frame.
Further, as another prior art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-515388 discloses a winding machine wherein two turret tables are vertically arranged on one machine frame, and thus constructed units are symmetrically arrange in a horizontal direction.
In yarn winding machines, in recent years, there is a tendency to apply multi-ends, i.e., insertion of a plurality of bobbins onto one spindle, in order to increase production and application of multi-ends has been done by combining winding machines. In this case, it is required to increase the space efficiency per production, to reduce the equipment cost, to increase threading operability, and to enhance the prettiness of the shape of wound packages.
In order to meet with the requirements, in the conventional machine illustrated in FIG. 12, since two winding machines are disposed in parallel, the distance between yarns entering into the two winding machines becomes large, and accordingly, the angle α formed between two yarns leaving the feed rollers, increases. As a result, there are problems that the contacting angle between a yarn and a yarn guide G becomes large, that the frictional resistance increases, and that fluffs occur in the yarn.
If the contacting angle between a yarn and a yarn guide G is made small as a countermeasure for such problems, the positions of the feed rollers are lifted, and there occurs a problem that operationality is degraded.
In a winding machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 1-267270, the turret tables are vertically arranged, and therefore, the height of the machine becomes high and the operationality is remarkably degraded.
Further, in a conventional winding machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-515388, upon first threading operation, a plurality of yarns which are being sucked into a suction device are threaded through fulcrum guide of traverse motion onto bobbins inserted onto bobbin holders which are in contact with press rollers disposed downstream the traverse devices and are rotated, and accordingly, there is the following problem.
The winding machines are arranged vertically and symmetrically in a horizontal direction. Accordingly, upon threading operation, in order to avoid interference between yarns and the winding machines, it is necessary to perform threading operation onto every winding machines from one located at the upper stage or lower stage one by one while a plurality of yarns are being sucked. As a result, time needed for threading operation becomes long, the amount of waste yarn increases, and efficiency is reduced.
When yarns are threaded onto the horizontally disposed winding machines, since the press rollers and the bobbin holders are in contact while they are arranged horizontally, it is necessary for the yarns to be widely deflected upon threading operation, and success ratio for threading is reduced.
Further, since the press rollers are horizontally retracted as the amount of wound yarn increase, the width of a winding machine becomes large, and space efficiency is remarkably reduced.
Taking the drawbacks inherent to the prior art into consideration, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-end revolving type automatic yarn winding machine which exhibits high operationality, high threading operability and good space efficiency.